


Don't worry, Be happy

by Gierre



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gierre/pseuds/Gierre
Summary: Утро Джона когда-то началось с бодрой музыки. Когда выдавалась возможность, он ставил регги или кантри, а чаще смешивал два стиля, заставляя сестру и маму выразительно закатывать глаза.





	Don't worry, Be happy

Утро Джона когда-то начиналось с бодрой музыки. Когда выдавалась возможность, он ставил регги или кантри, а чаще смешивал два стиля, заставляя сестру и маму выразительно закатывать глаза.  
Потом перед ним как по волшебству возникал аппетитный кусок пирога. Сестра прямо в тарелку выдавливала из тюбика огромную порцию взбитых сливок, трепала его по голове и приговаривала:  
— Ешь, обжора!  
Но воспоминания о тех днях почти угасли. Затянувшаяся война с повстанцами внесла большие коррективы в его расписание.  
Просыпаясь, он едва успевал прожевать резиновый батончик и запить его вонючей жидкостью, чтобы не застрял комом в горле. Вместо сливок на пироге Джону полагалась протеиновая смесь, но только в дни тренировок, а когда батальон отправляли на миссию, можно было и не мечтать о ней.  
По голове трепал сержант, и делал он это со всей любовью к каждому солдату в батальоне, после его руки можно было неделю не расчесываться — кожа горела огнем.  
Но Джону все еще нравились регги и кантри. Сослуживцы не представляли себе, где он взял записи и как научился прятать в нагруднике крошечный плеер. Все это было раритетом, редкостью, в батальоне плеер иногда передавали по рядам, и Джон гордился, что распространяет прекрасное.  
Когда нужно было зачистить очередную базу повстанцев, Джон надевал наушники и выводил громкость на полную. Он не слышал оглушительных криков, и ему нравилось представлять, что мольба о помощи — это неумелая попытка сепаратистов подпевать в такт. Иногда, увлекшись, Джон пританцовывал и кивал. Его боялись.  
Ему нравилось вспоминать о доме — туда он стремился всей душой. И когда встречались девушки, похожие на сестру, Джон аккуратно снимал шлем, убирал из уха один наушник, низко наклонялся и говорил ласково:  
— Ешь, обжора! — потом подмигивал, доставал бластер, нарочито медленно снимал предохранитель и прикладывал дуло ко рту.  
Почти всегда они открывали рот, а если не догадывались сами, Джон помогал. Глядя в раскрытые от ужаса, умоляющие глаза, Джон запихивал наушник обратно в ухо, выбирал подходящую песню и, качая головой в такт, нажимал кнопку. Использовать бластер было чертовски легко.  
Потом он склонялся над убитой и смотрел, как растекаются в разные стороны мозги вперемешку с кровью. Было похоже на недоеденный десерт, как тот, что Джон оставил в туалете, когда ему сказали, что он выбран для почетной службы штурмовиком Галактической Империи по рекомендации любимой сестренки, которой так сильно нравилось их крохотное семейное кафе, что она решила взять судьбу в свои руки.

**Author's Note:**

> Подписывайтесь на мою группу ВК (https://vk.com/club78954976), там новости о ходе работы, иллюстрации, аудиоверсии, информация о публикациях на других ресурсах и многое другое.  
> Для болтовни есть twitter - https://twitter.com/xxxgierre  
> TM-канал - https://t.me/xxxgierre (ищите по названию xxxgierre)  
> Для доната есть https://money.yandex.ru/to/4100150628193


End file.
